Potter Vs Malfoy
by Smargden
Summary: Harry är less på Draco - och efter juluppehållet 'tävlingsåret' fick han lära sig en del saker på banken - och kanske drog han extrem nytta av det. Det räckte i vart fall till att ta hand om Draco och hans stöttepelare. En kortis - utan början - utan slut.


Potter Vs Malfoy

By Smargden

—

"Draco Malfoy — kom hit!" Uppmanade Harry Potter där han stod framför lärarbordet vid lunch.

"Varför skulle jag bry mig — ärransikte." Skrattade han tillbaks.

"Hermione — kom du också." Hon steg upp och gick fram.

"Därför — Draco Malfoy, det här märket på Hermione betyder att hon sedan senaste nyår står under familjen Potters beskydd. Skolans regler angående familjehädelser följer de traditionella lagarna, och du som hela tiden refererar till just traditioner bör du veta vad det innebär. Du Draco Malfoy har hädat familjen Potter. Det innebär att du har tre minuter på dig att ansvara för dina handlingar — genom att komma hit NU." Nu såg Draco något skakad ut men reste sig och lommade fam.

"Vad tror du att du kan åstadkomma med det där hotet Potter."

"Enkelt, enligt LAGEN är jag SKYLDIG att agera, och i och med att jag har åkallat familjetraditionella lagar så går de över skolans alla övriga anvisningar och regler, faktiskt är det så att alla som blandar sig i gör övergrepp i familjeuppgörelser, och det har de ingen laglig rätt att göra, och skulle någon interferera så vet magin hur det ska hanteras. Nu är det DU och JAG. Vad säger du om det?"

"Att om du gör vad traditionen _kräver_ så ske det bli min stora glädje att inventera Potters familjevalv."

"Bra att du känner till reglerna, men jag ska ge dig tre alternativ, för att inte kallas mördare efteråt. Du ska endera ge en ed på din magi att du i din familj har magiskt påbrå längre tillbaks i tiden än Hermione Granger har. Eller ge en ed på din magi att du ALDRIG mer trakasserar någon med antydan på magiskt påbrå. Avstår du båda dessa då återstår enbart vår duell, som sker om en timme på Quidditchplanen. Välj."

"Att ge ed på att jag har längre anor än henne — inga problem — men det skulle förta min glädje att bli av med dig för gott — så vi ses på Quidditcharenen om en timme."

" **JAG FÖRBJUDER DET!** " Skrek rektorn.

"Agera på det om du vill riskera din magi och ditt liv — men ord stoppar mig inte — du har aldrig brytt dig förut. I och med att du släppt igenom flera mordförsök på mig flera gånger tidigare så varför är du så intresserad att blanda dig i nu? Är det bara för att din knäkund Snivillius gillar tölpen? Att jag skulle vara med i den här förbannade tävlingen har gett mig en del fördelar faktiskt — nu kunde jag gå in på gringotts i mellandagarna och axla ansvaret över min familj. Med det involverade jag Hermione som _Potter-vän_ det innebär att hon står under mitt beskydd från trakasseringar som den där slyngeln tidigare har fått göra framför hela lärarkåren – fy faan för er. Men ingrip aktivt för att hindra oss — gärna för mig, det blir intressant att se resultatet, på både er och Malfoy Junior."

"Potter inte den tonen till rektorn!" rent fräste Minerva.

"Suck, suck, du har aldrig agerat i huset Gryffindors försvar någon gång tidigare — så håll käften när du inte har med detta att göra."

"EXTRATJÄNST — direkt efter lunch." Skrek Snape.

"Suck, suck, — eftersom du _insisterar_ på att försöka hindra mig — så har du ingripit — skyll dig själv — det gläder mig faktiskt — ska bli intressant att se vem som blir din ersättare."

"Vad pratar du för smörja"

"Gör någon form av magi — så får vi se vem som skrattar bäst."

" _Lumos" . . . "_ _ **LUMOS**_."

"Nå — får vi se nån magi . . . du förstår de gamla lagarna bygger på traditionella lagars eder, och den som lägger sig i när det är familjeära som det handlar om — tappar sin magi och på sikt livet för de som är äldre. Grattis."

—

"Potter – du har åkallat mycket gamla traditionella lagar, och utmanat Draco Malfoy till en duell i familjeära — vad har du att säga om det?" Undrade Amelia Bones som företrädde ministeriet.

"Han har hädat och hädar familjen Potter hela tiden jag har gått på Hogwarts, och nu senast genom att kalla en Potter-vän enormt nedsättande tillmälen. Eftersom jag inte vill kallas mördare när det här är över gav jag honom två oblodiga alternativ att backa ut genom; Att endera ge en ed på sin magi att han har magiska anor längre tillbaks än Hermione Granger, eller att ge en ed på att aldrig mer häda någon med hänsyftning på familjehärkomst — Draco valde duell."

"Lucius Malfoy — vad har du att säga om detta?"

"Blodstvist, i den händelse att Potter skadar min son — då är det min rätt att här och nu stiga in genom att det är en familjeduell, så under alla omständigheter kommer Potters samlade ägodelar att lagligt tillfalla familjen Malfoy."

"Så du har inget att invända, exempelvis genom att övertala din son att välja någon av ederna?"

"Nej, jag har fullt förtroende för min son, och den här duellen följer de traditionella reglerna — ALLT GÅR."

"Gott, Potter — något att tillägga."

"Tja — Lucius har ju redan begärt en uppföljningsduell, sannolikt kommer inte ens hans ögon att vara tåriga över att se sin döde son, men det är inte mitt bekymmer. Allt går — så varför skulle jag ens bry mig att tveka. Hoppas att Narcissa väljer att frivilligt underkasta sig att eda att inte söka skada mig. Men eftersom Lucius här kallar på familjeblodsfejd så kan det bli tre Malfoy som dör idag."

"Stora ord Potter, stora ord."

"Narcissa — hur ställer du dig, i den händelse att både din son och man blir döda?"

"Jag väntar med att avge mitt beslut, i den händelse att min man inte kan fullgöra sina familjeåligganden så måste jag endera slå mig fri eller erkänna mig som slav — inget jag ser fram emot."

"Okej — då är alla dokumenten korrekt ifyllda, Potter — Unge Malfoy — inta edra positioner. . . . . fem — fyra — tre — två — ett — BÖRJA"

—

" _AvadaKedavra"_ . . . . / " _acwildeffredred."_

—

"Verkar som att det blir svårt att hitta något som är tillräckligt sammanhängande för att ha en likvaka över." Sa Amelia när hon tittade efter resterna av Draco. Först hade han hamnat liggande på rygg, lyfts från marken, kluvits i två halvor längs kroppen varpå båda halvorna hade totalt demolerats mot skyddsbarriären som omgav arenan, innan resterna föll ner och första delen av duellen var över. Det var helt dödstyst, alla var förskräckta av det de sett, två blodiga högar, alla visste att det var resterna av Draco Malfoy.

" **POTTER** " Skrek Lucius och rusade in och genast började dödsförbannelsenra hagla mot Harry, som hade tid och utrymme att stiga undan och samtidigt sköt han iväg stingrar mot de inkommande dödsförbannelserna — och då de möttes ändrade dödsförbannelserna riktning, till synes helt oberäkneligt, Harry såg dock ett system i den riktning de tog och innan Lucius hann sansa sig hade tre bland åskådarna träffats. Severus Snape, minister Fudge och Dolores Umbitc… . . . Unbridge.

"Potter — din sista stund är kommen!" skrek Lucius allt medan han hela tiden skickade magi av allsköns typ mot Potter som rev av en tuva gräs som han transformerade till en revolver — laddad och klar. PANG — PANG — PANG — PANG — PANG — PANG.

" _Acio_ " avslutade han och med det kom ett antal trollspön dels från resterna av Draco och från Lucius.

"Potter — det var en magisk duell – inte mugglarvapen."

"Allt går – och jag transfromerade gräs att bli hans bane därför att med det visar vi hur lågt stående Malfoys var — eliminerad av gräs. Härmed förklarar jag att ALLT som tidigare var i Malfoys ägo — nu är mitt. Narcissa — hur ställer du dig — villig att ge en ed på att INTE på något sätt försöka få mig skadad eller bli dödad här och nu?"

"Jag kan inom ett par minuter från nu välja att försöka slå mig fri — eller godta att jag är din slav. Jag föredrar att leva, resten ordnar vi privat — som slav kan jag inte på något sätt åsamka dig skada."

"Gott, jag har inget emot dig, och vi har en del saker att diskutera sedan."

"Potter — jag förklarar dig laglig vinnare i den här massakern. Har du något du vill tillägga?"

"Jo — alla som är insvurna vasaller under huset Malfoy — Har nu att _lyda_ mig, eller förlora sin magi. Alla som häftar i skuld till Familjen Malfoy eller Lucius Malfoy privat har nu den skulden att reglera till mig — tidsfristen är TRE dagar med början NU. "

Harry visste genom Dobby att Lucius Malfoy hade kunnat nyttja mycket av familjen Black's tillgångar genom Narcissa, och genom det _lånat ut_ enorma summor som sedan blev till nytta för att _kalla in förmåner_. Åtskilliga familjer skulle nu upptäcka att livet inte längre var en dans på rosor. Den som inte hade pengar att betala med — betalar med oavlönat arbete.

—


End file.
